


Not A No!

by Carerra_os



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carerra_os/pseuds/Carerra_os
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I technically wrote this for the kinkmeme prompt but I got confused and wrote it truth or dare instead of never have I ever, just a mini fill. Glenn/Daryl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A No!

Not A No!

Daryl wasn’t entirely sure who was responsible for turning what started off as an innocent game into something revolving around sex and for Shane and Rick a who’d out done who, but he suspected it was Lori as she egged the two men on. He found several of the questions rather disturbing and enlightening, he’d never look at Carol the same way again that’s for sure. Don’t even get him started on Glenn, not that he minded but he never would have guessed the things that boy had been toying around with before the world went to shit and getting off on ones perversions were put on the back burner. No one had really asked him much in the beginning but now several of his collected family members were eyeing him just waiting to make him do something stupid or find out if he was as depraved as his brother.

Daryl knew as soon as T-dog questioned Andrea that he was next in line for the firing squad. He wasn’t much surprised by the blonde’s reveal of having a thing for older men her blue eyes sliding over to Dale before they were focusing on Daryl intent in her eyes. “Daryl, truth or dare?” Andrea sing-songed smirking.

“Truth.” Daryl said snorting at the disappointment that crossed Andrea’s face she’d clearly had her hopes set on dare.

“Truth.” Andrea said thoughtful for a moment before smiling. “Who’d you lose your virginity to?” She asked voice sweet like she wasn’t prying into someone private sex life.

“I’ve never been with no one.” Daryl admitted blushing hard and eyes down to avoid the disbelieving eyes staring at him. He figured their shock, especially Andrea’s, who thinks she’s all knowing, is worth the embarrassment of admitting that aloud.

“Would you like to be?” Glenn asked suddenly, finally able to regain function over his gaping mouth. He leaned hard against the other man’s shoulder, eyes glassy from the liquor being passed around. Despite being drunk everyone could tell the Korean man was being deadly serious as he peered up at Daryl through his lashes.

“You’re drunk.” Daryl said with a shake of his head, the blush a crossed his cheeks blooming hotter.

“That’s not a no!” Glenn announced far louder than necessary smiling from ear to ear eyes locked on the man next to him. Daryl just rolled his eyes ignoring the kid but couldn’t help the found smiles that tugged at his lips as Glenn just leaned his head on a bared shoulder. “It’s your turn.” Glenn informed him after a long moment, voice more joyful then Daryl’s heard in months.

-

END


End file.
